To Be Protected
by SincerlyKay
Summary: Paige discovers that Ralph's father and her ex-husband, is coming to visit. How does the Scorpion team deal with this major obstacle? Walter/Paige Hints of Toby/Happy.


**Just a little fic on my opinion of when the team would meet Ralph's dad. I hope you enjoy. (I do apologize for any weird punctuation or errors in random places, I am typing on an iPad.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion**.

Walter POV

"Checkmate" Ralph declared as he beat Sylvester in another round of chess. It was just another normal day at the garage, where they would play chess, Happy would be working on a bike, and I would be attempting to stop Toby from blowing all of his money on games of online poker. Paige would normally be watching over Ralph, or making some kind of food, but was suspiciously absent from the scorpion cave that day.

Speaking of the devil, as Paige walked in she was frantic, showing thousands of types of EQ that i never knew existed. Ralph could tell that she was incredibly nervous by how she twirled her hair in between her fingers, and he went over to give her a hug. At his impact, Paige seemed to relax, but even i could realize the pain behind her eyes. She said to her son "Ralph, why don't you go upstairs and try to finish building the mini robot Walter gave you." And excitedly, he went, just to please her. After he left to go upstairs, Paige nervously sat next to myself and Toby.

Paige POV

This morning I recieved the worst news since the day I learned of that blonde in Tahoe. My ex husband was going to come visit here, and was going to try to get back in the lives of myself and my son. As I went to the Scorpion Garage I debated what I was going to say. Do I just come out with it? And announce that my ex husband who abandoned us is magically reappearing to try to get back into our lives? I didn't know what to do or who to go to, so I did the obvious thing. I went to the one person who would give me his brute honest opinion with no empathy or emotion whatsoever. Walter O' Brien.

As I went to go sit next to Walter and he asked what was wrong, no words could be formed from my brain. I studdered, and studdered before finally letting out, "Ralph's dad is coming here. Tomorrow." I heard a clank of a wrench, a gasp, a ding followed by a dammit, and a gasp from the people around me. Knowing the full story of how my ex left me, they all knew how much seeing him would affect both me and more importantly Ralph. Walter asked them to all go upstairs and check on Ralph so he could talk to me, alone. "Someone needs to talk to his girlfriend." Toby whistled. They went upstairs and after a glare to them Walter turned to look at me saying 9 words I would never forget.

"I won't let him hurt you. Neither of you."

Incredibly touched by this, I felt the need to breakdown. But I couldn't, not when I needed to be strong for my son, and definetly not in front of someone who is my boss.

The next morning, was one of the most hectic I had ever had with they scorpion crew since I had met them. Sylvester was running algorithms, Happy and Toby were keeping Ralph occupied, and Walter, was doing everything he could to keep me calm. Not that anything could really accomplish that. "Please at least eat some fruit, or drink milk please?" Walter pronounced to me. "Usually I am the one who has to prevent you from going down the rabbit hole, not the other way around." I stated. "Sometimes even genius' can make exceptions." He got out to me before a pounding knock was heard on the garage door.

I stood up from the table, and with one last reassuring squeeze on my shoulder from Walter, I went to the door. Everyone went to the center of the room and as I went to open the door,out came Mike, smug with a large smirk on his face. "Paige dear how have you been?" He says to me attempting to kiss my cheek as he walked in, only to be side stepped after I shut the door. Toby was surely not to miss the hint of jealousy on Walters face as he attempted his kiss. I walked over next to Walter, with Ralph I between us and Mike followed over to my friends in the middle of the room, sizing each one of them up and down. He stopped at Happy, spending a bit too much time looking in places he shouldn't be. Before she could say something to defend herself, Toby stepped right in. He said to Mike, "I can see that your ego is overexpressed by the designer coat that mommy probably bought you with her retirement money, and the fact that you probably get every girl you lay your eyes on now that you're single, but we all would prefer it if you kept your hands to yourself here buddy. As you should know, they'res kids around." Score one for Scorpion and 0 for him, I thought in my head.

After Ralph giggled from Toby's comment, his father finally realized that he was here. "Ralphie boy! Come over here and give your big daddy a hug." Mike exclaimed. Ralph didn't even move, only hiding more between myself and Walter, grabbing onto the back of his shirt. Seeing this only made him more angry and he repeated. "Ralph get over here and give me a hug, now." As he once again didnt budge, Mike began to storm closer to us. Before I could step in front of my son, Walter was there already there, in front of me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Walter exclaimed, putting out a hand in front of my ex's chest. "And who are you to tell me what to do. Are you the new boy toy of Mrs. Perfect at everything? Who she can splurge from to get money? Or is she just using you for some "perks" let's say?" He replied. " I dont know who you think you are coming to my home and telling me who I am. The only thing that Paige and I are at the moment are friends. She is the one who holds myself and my team together, and is then best mother that I have seen in my entire life. The only reason she let you come here was to see if you could mend things for the sake of your son. But from what she's told me, you haven't changed one bit from when you left these two amazing people. " Mike scoffed up Walters speech. "The kid? Who cares about him, just an accident from a wild night, right hunny?" He smirked at Paige. "He's just a little idiot and stupid kid anyway, could never make any friends that little ass weirdo."

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD" Happy screamed as both Sylvester and Toby were struggling to restrain her and put her in the other room to calm back. "You know, this is the most EQ I have ever seen him show." Said Toby. Walter completely i gored that comment and as he looked back to see the tears running down the faces of both myself and Ralph, he almost lost it. Walter got into the face of this horrible person and defended the people he had actually grown to care about. " Ralph is the ignorant one? Try yourself. Your son has the potential to be one of the smartest people in the world and is above average then any other kid. You should be proud of him, just like Paige is. But you know, why should you matter, you don't care, you left them. You have no say." Mike scoffed, replying. "And you do? You don't know anything?"

"My name is Walter O Brien and I have the 4th highest IQ in the world of 197. So quite frankly, I know quite a bit more then you." Walter leaned in closer to Mike."And if I was you, i would want to get away from here, I'm sure Paige would love to hear about all of your, adventures let's call them. I never knew lakes were so popular among women." Mike glared at him, picked up his bag, went to the door and screamed "I'll be back", before driving off.

Still shocked, I didnt know what to say to Walter. Thank you seemed to be the only appropriate thing. He walked over to Ralph and I and said.

"See, I told you Id never let anyone hurt you."

**Hope you enjoyed! I have a couple of possible sequels in the works that explore the paternal relationship for Ralph.**

**-Backstory of Paige and Mike**

**-Fathers Day at School**

**-Kidnapping**


End file.
